the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy End-Day to You
Happy End-Day to You is the eighteenth episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) and the fifth episode of season 2. Plot When Walter's cousin come over for his birthday weekend, he discovers that he has a girlfriend who is an old enemy of his and believe she want revenge on it. Summary At Walter's house, early today Walter and his family discovered that Francisco, Walter's 6 year old rich cousin and his dad are coming to Royal Woods to celebrate Francisco's 7th birthday in one week. As the family began to make preparation for the family to stay with them for the week. That night as Walter and his family waited for the birthday boy, who is waiting in the limo, his father Oscar revealed that Francisco has a girlfriend that he met in the "pee wee pen pal program" and he wanted her to come to his part. As Francisco come out the door he introduced his girlfriend who is revealed to be Lola loud, which cause Walter to hide behind his family as Francisco wondered why then Lola revealed that Walter in the idiot who put her in jail in the first place. During dinner Lola explain what happened to her after being sent to prison, such as being put in solitary confinement due to some of the prisoners being fans of the show, eating disgusting food, doing laundry. Then when she was nominated and won a Oscar for her performance on the loud house, it was taken away until her sentence is over and remembered the person who put her in jail as she thought of Revenge on him. Later she signed up for a peewee pen pal program where she met Francisco. As the two became good friends he asked her to be his girlfriend in which both send pictures of themselves to know who they are. After serving only 6 months Lola was released from prison for good behavior where Francisco and his father waited for her and drove her back to the loud house. As Walter rant about how Lola framed her own family, Lola revealed that she wanted to thank him for putting her in jail as being there helped her change her evil ways. As Francisco explain that they are going to hold his birthday at the Royal Woods Hotel in the convention room, And All the family members will be there. His father even pre-order a giant birthday cake. That is 7 ft tall. As Francisco's father drove Lola back to the house, Walter tries to get his cousin Francisco to come to his senses as he still thinks she's evil. Francisco then told him to drop it at this is his first girlfriend who he want to grow up during elementary middle and even high school. That night, As Walter is sleeping, he began to have a nightmare where Lola trapped the family in the hotel as she going to blow them up. The next day at school, When Walter talked to Leni and her sisters about Lola coming back, they eat replied that Lola has changed and that the producers decide to give her a chance to come back to the show. Not believing in them Walter decide to spy on Lola, however he sees that she have done good things such as returning a dollar someone drop, letting someone else cross the street, and even apologizing to the family for what she did. With only a couple days left before Francisco's birthday, Walter tried to tell the family that Lola is still evil but no one believes him and that is all he is forbidden from attending the birthday party. On the night of the party as his family dressed formal and left to the party, Walter decide to hang out with the loud family and noticed that no one's home. Feeling guilty what is the side to go to the party and apologize to Francisco and Lola how he acted this week. Lola then said she had to go to the bathroom, in which after a few minutes a loud explosion it heard in the room, as Lola walk-in all happy that she got her revenge on Walter by blowing up his entire family with the birthday cake but does feel a little guilty that she blew up her own family also, just then Walter pop out from the kitchen as he knew Lola was still evil, which confused her as she also saw Francisco, who slapped her and wanted to break up with her. It also shown that some of Walter's family members all cops and arrested. As Lola wondered how Walter knew about a plan, he remember how she left the room, just as they are bringing the cake and he remembered some moments from past episodes of the loud house such as, in "Fed Up" when Lola made cake and in "No Spoilers" she made a very sugary cake and the fact that she left before she could be the first one to get a piece of cake seems strange. Next he noted that the candles are actually mini Dynamite. So before they could light the candle he stopped them to revealed them to everybody as Francisco's father remember Lola helped him picked out the candles, thus saving everyone. But when Lola ask that if Walter to save them everyone, why was the room exploded and Francisco revealed that one of the candles was accidentally lit, resulting in everyone to hide in the kitchen as it exploded. As Lola is taking away she vowels to get her revenge on Walter for ruining her plans twice, and Laughed evily. As Francisco and his father wanted to thank Walter for saving their lives and asked if there's anything they can do for, Walter thought of an idea. The next day Francisco' father paid the rest of Walter's debt for the damages from the convention to the studio. At first Walter is happy because he no longer in debt but then realized by paying his debt that he can no longer be on the show and be a recurring character but the studio decided to let him stay as he saved the loud family once again and promote him to one of the main characters which means more money to come. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Episodes